As is generally well known, portable floating devices have been utilized for supplying pressurized air to a submerged diver in order to prolong underwater stay without requiring the diver to return to the surface for air. U.S. Pat. No. 7,159,528 issued to Hiliker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,013 issued to Hartdorn and U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,416 issued to Miller disclose either electrically or gasoline engine powered air compressors that are capable of generating constant flow of compressible air to be used by the diver but that must be manually towed by the diver often fatiguing the diver's during towing effort. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,976 Gilbert improves the compressed air generating devices by adding a propulsion mechanism that allows the diver to be towed to a desired location. However, this device is only operable in one mode so that the diver has to select between towing and air generation.
Such mode of operation is inconvenient for many divers. In one aspect, difficulties arise in using Gilbert's device for towing purposes during high chop condition or rough seas, where the water can get into the snorkel tube and disrupt normal breathing. In another aspect, the diver being towed must remain above water surface at all times preventing such diver from enjoying underwater activities while being towed. Finally, when two divers are connected to the same device, both must be above the surface during towing.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved powered floating apparatus capable of simultaneously towing the diver and providing compressed air for underwater breathing.